


Owner

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Rey, First Order AU, Multi, Trapped In A Closet, dark side au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day 4, Pairing: Evil!Rey, Evil!Finn and Evil!Poe, Prompt: Trapped in a Closet.“He won’t find us in here,” Finn assures them, pulling off his helmet and revealing his vulnerable, intense features. “I made sure I found the least used closet.”





	Owner

“He won’t find us in here,” Finn assures them, pulling off his helmet and revealing his vulnerable, intense features. “I made sure I found the least used closet.”

“I’m not worried about Hux,” Poe says, still in his flight uniform, the visor of his black helmet revealing the direction of his gaze, attached to Finn as if by a string.

Rey loves watching them together, loves picking them out of an identically uniformed crowd just by her intimate knowledge of their bodies and how they move.

“You’re sure Kylo isn’t looking for you?” Poe asks, reaching for her anyway, intending to touch her even if he has to face Kylo’s wrath for it. He likes when he incurs the results of Kylo Ren’s jealousy, sometimes.

“I’m sure I can handle him if he is,” Rey says, so pleased with them.  She catches Poe’s reaching hand and kisses his knuckles through his glove, then presses her teeth into the leather, biting down until she hears a hiss crackle out of Poe’s helmet and knows he feels it.

“But we’d better be quick,” Finn advises. “Next patrol comes by in twenty minutes.”

“Helmet off, gorgeous,” Rey orders Poe.

He scrambles for the catches, happy to obey her, and she turns to Finn in the tight space and pulls him into a kiss while Poe gets his helmet the rest of the way off. She likes the idea that she’s one of the few people who gets to see their faces, that she possesses some part of them that the rank and file doesn’t.

“Missed you,” Finn says, against her mouth, with his hands on her hips and their bodies already leaning together.

Poe closes behind her in the small space, and Rey feels his warmth before the fabric of his flight suit against her back.

For a while, she lets them worship her, Poe’s mouth open at the back of her neck, hot and soft and thrilling while Finn kisses her like he might never get the chance to again. It’s part of what’s alluring about all of this; the possibility of all three of them getting caught and reprimanded for misconduct on duty, public indecency, whatever the First Order decided was the punishable offense.

“What can we do for you, today?” Finn asks when she turns to kiss Poe, enjoying her chance to see his pretty face, put her fingers over the scar under his eye and then ravage his sweat-plastered hair into a mess.

“Not a lot of room in here,” she observes. “You better get on your knees.”

Finn drops quickly, the shin plates of his armor clattering to the hard decking as he immediately obeys, pressing his mouth to her belly as he reaches under her tunic to palm between her legs through her leggings.

“And me?” Poe asks, breath hot against her ear. She can feel his half-hard cock against the small of her back and she decides to tease him, to leave him walking out of the closet desperate and unfulfilled, waiting and eager for her later.

Her lessons in the dark side of the Force have encouraged her to embrace her darker urges, to follow her instincts, so she smiles wickedly at Poe as Finn eases her pants just past her hips.

“ _You_ get to watch.”


End file.
